Continuing developments in semiconductor light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”) have made these devices available for use in a broad spectrum of lighting applications such as roadway lighting, commercial advertisements and the like. In such applications, these LEDs are typically mounted on a printed circuit board. As their use has expanded to the outdoors and other environments, these LEDs and printed circuit boards have been exposed to water, moisture, and other elements, which has caused damage to the LEDs and/or circuit boards and rendered them inoperable.
Existing field-installable light strip devices have attempted to use special processes to remain protected from moisture and water. In particular, these devices exclusively rely on joint seals to prevent water and moisture from entering the device and causing corrosion and improper circuit operation. These joints seals, however, are not always effective and cost efficient and can wear down over time. Accordingly, what is needed is an effective, cost-efficient field-installable light strip device that is designed to enclose and protect the LEDs and printed circuit board from exposure to water and moisture.